1. Field
An aspect according to embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume to address disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The FPDs include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), field emission display devices (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has the advantages of a high response speed while being driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of data lines and scan lines, such as in the form of a matrix. In general, each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), at least two transistors, and at least one capacitor.
In an organic light emitting display, an amount of current that flows to the OLED varies with the threshold voltage variation of the driving transistor included in each of the pixels, and non-uniform displaying may therefore occur. That is, properties of the driving transistors in each of the pixels vary according to the manufacturing process of the driving transistors, as it is very difficult to manufacture transistors having identical properties using current manufacturing technologies. Therefore, threshold voltage variation of the driving transistors occurs.